Christmas with the CharmingStiltiskinMills Family
by Nicolive
Summary: *Christmas Present for TheAnnoyingFangirl* It's Christmas! Henry's a fanboy? Who's messing with Emma's love life? Pan's dating who? Wait, Ruby's Emma's godmother? Why is Dr. Whale here? Tinkerbell likes who? When will I stop asking questions? Snowing, Swanfire, Tinkerhook, Rumbelle, Frankenwolf, Darling Pan, etc.


**Merry Christmas to one and to all! This is my Christmas Gift to **_**TheAnnoyingFangirl! **_**If you haven't read her things then go do once you're done with this! Seriously, absolutely seriously. Hope Anderson belongs to her as well. Apologies if you don't like Fanboy!Henry, I JUST THINK HE'D BE AN AMAZING FANBOY! Ok without further ado! **_**Christmas with the CharmingStiltiskinMills Family**_**!**

The scene laid out in the room of Mary Margaret Nolan nee Blanchard's house was astounding, green and red streamers hung from the ceiling, cheery Christmas lights hung around the heavily ornamented tree, piles of presents lay ready to be ripped open under the boughs of green needles. Laughter and soft jazz music filled the apartment, mistletoe hung over every doorway waiting for two people to be caught by surprise. The mood was festive and merry; Mr. Gold was sipping a glass of champagne while Belle snuggled up next to him telling a story to Captain Hook that was apparently too funny to be told by words alone, silly hand gestures became larger and larger as Mr. Gold became redder and redder at the story his fiancée was telling to the man who had stolen his first wife.

But when Hook got up, Emma suddenly got caught in a very interesting situation. Under the mistletoe with both Neal AND Hook, on impulse she gave both of them a quick kiss on the cheek, but Neal wouldn't have it, so when she turned to give him his kiss he grabbed her and pulled her into longer, more meaningful kiss which ended with them on the couch, even after Snow turned Henry away pulling him towards the kitchen where desert was laid out. Hook laughed it off with a "Nice work mate," And flopped down next to Tinkerbell who was trying to be inconspicuous about hiding her bit of pixie dust that she had just sprinkled into Neal's hot chocolate.

"You really should be more secretive about when you decide to meddle in people's love affairs." He told her, a smirk played on his lips and his eyes sparkled with humor.

"Oh c'mon! They were taking forever! And a fat lot of good you did by getting in their way." Tink huffed, annoyed at the pirate.

"Are you sure you weren't just jealous?" he whispered in her ear smirking all the while.

"Why on earth would I be jeal-" She was cut off by Hooks lips on hers. She was shocked at first but opened up to it and let him continue to kiss her.

So everything was just dandy, Rumple and Belle snuggled on the couch laughing over some shared memory, Emma and Neal finally letting their feelings out, and Hook and Tink smiling at each other after a breathless kiss. Mary Margaret and David smiled over their family as Regina came in the door followed by Ruby and… Dr. Whale?

"Hey! You didn't start the party without me did you?" Asked Regina slightly annoyed, and then she saw the snogging couple on the couch. "Blondie and Dark Son got together? FINALLY! THEIR DENIAL WAS SO AGGRAVATING!"

Said couple broke their kiss to send Regina a glare and a "HEY!" While Rumple and Belle continued to laugh on their loveseat. David came in to the room from the kitchen carrying a platter of snacks and punch cups when he noticed Whale.

"Hey who invited Victor? Um, no offense…" He was still annoyed about the whole Mary Margaret/Dr. Whale business even if it was under a curse…..

"I invited him, seeing as Snow and I are friends and I'm Emma's godmother I thought I was entitled to a plus one." Ruby laughed when Victor shot her an "I told you so" look. Emma in turn shot her mother a raised eyebrow look at the "godmother" part, Snow mouthed "later" back, that would be an interesting conversation.

"Of course you are Ruby," Snow intervened with a cautious smile. "What Charming means to say is, um why Victor?" Ruby was about to answer when Victor surprisingly spoke up.

"Ruby and I have been dating for a few months, and earlier tonight I asked her to marry me." Victor breathed out looking nervous as if he'd be shot down immediately. Instead he was met with claps on the back and a congratulatory buzz. Well that was unexpected…

As Ruby apologized for Granny not being able to make it, everyone started to settle down, Emma and Neal broke up long enough so that everyone could enjoy some hot chocolate and start to open presents. Henry had just ripped open a box set of the 2nd season of Doctor Who from Regina, and a Tenth Doctor Sonic Screwdriver from Emma, which was met with a very big "YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I HAVE THE BEST MOMS EVER!" when the doorbell rang again.

"No who could that be?" Asked Snow after doing a quick headcount, Charming shook his head, everyone was here that should be… Cautiously, she opened the door to find the one person she expected least in the world. Peter Pan. The awkward silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Pan asked jokingly. "Oh you really didn't expect me NOT to show up did you? I'm family too!" He laughed and threw down a sack of presents he had been carrying over his shoulder like a devishily handsome teenage Santa Claus. "Oh by the way, Felix wanted to come as my plus one but couldn't make it. Busy with his new girlfriend." The silence increased another decibel as confused looks overtook everyone's faces. "Oh come now, some girls like the bad boy image! Hope Anderson? AKA The Little Match Girl?" a look of dawning recognition appeared on Henry and Regina's faces. "My old babysitter?" asked Henry as Regina added in "My intern secretary?" Pan nodded his affirmation. "Yeah she used to live in Neverland a couple hundred years back, but she wanted to grow up so she snuck off on Captain Flirts-A-Lot's ship when he was going to the Enchanted Forest to meet with Cora, and well, you get the rest." Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Why don't we just invite the whole town?" Muttered Regina as she went to open the door only to come face to face with Wendy Darling who placed a present in her hands before making her way to the couch Peter Pan was lounging on, her head bowed to the ground but her face broke into a smile as she sat down next to Pan and he put her arm around her shoulder in a mock yawn.

"Family, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Wendy Darling." The room guffawed, what wasn't possible? Rumple groaned audibly at the thought of his teenage hundreds of year's old father dating. Belle hit his arm to signal him to be polite and shut up. Wendy blushed and murmured to her boyfriend to stop trying to annoy his family. "Oh don't look so shocked, it was going to happen eventually, I had her captive on an island for a reason!" Wendy looked uncomfortable at the mention of that century of her life but Pan gave her a comforting squeeze and a looked that conveyed his earnest repentance at that fact. "I promise I'll behave." He told Wendy sincerely, they stared at each other for a few minutes before they finally looked away, a deep blush on both their faces.

The awkward silence prevailed until Mary Margaret suddenly spoke up in an excited tone, "Ok who wants to open presents?" Her words were met with cheers. Many garbage bags later, everyone lounged around satisfied and happy. Most people had gone home by now, Henry had gone with Regina seeing as no one should be alone on Christmas night, not even the former Evil Queen. He had wrapped up all his loot, including a deerstalker, (He claimed that Ben Cumberbatch was Sherlock Holmes and his friend Martin Freeman was John Watson but no one was that good of friends with them to know for sure.) A Harry Potter wand, a complete set of all the Percy Jackson books, a few other things, and strangely enough, a red neckerchief, no one really knew why he wanted it, only that he wanted it. He had wrapped everything up in his new Tardis blanket, laughing as Neal commented on what a fanboy he was.

Belle and Rumple had walked themselves back to their shop, Belle leaning tiredly against him as he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. Strangely enough Peter had gone with them after John and Michael had appeared briefly for a cup of hot chocolate and to bring Wendy home. Even the worst villains deserve to be forgiven on Christmas. Emma and Neal had fallen asleep on the couch a few minutes after Henry had left with Regina. Ruby and Victor had slipped out soon after that. Hook and Tink had long snuck out back to Hooks ship, so the only ones left in the apartment, and awake, were Snow and Charming who were laughing quietly as not to disturb their sleeping daughter and her boyfriend in the next room. They smiled at each other happily, yes their family was a little dysfunctional, to put it lightly, but family is family, no matter how many nutters are in the mix. A psycho teenaged patriarch obsessed with immortality and his girlfriend, The Dark One and his anything but dark fiancée, A pirate who wasn't technically related but might as well have been after all the trouble they went through together, a former evil queen/mayor and her adoptive son who was actually the Truest Believer, and his mother was the savior, his father was son of the Dark One's son, and his grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming. It made for _interesting _holidays to say the least. But it was worth it. Snow smiled as she snuggled up to her husband and sipped her hot chocolate with cinnamon. Her family was crazy, messed up, evil and good at the same time, but it was her family, and she loved them.


End file.
